


Starry Night

by humanveil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the happiest moments of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of making stupid drafts before I actually post the work so I can see what it'll look like, but ao3 decided to post the draft this time, so I want to apologise to anyone who saw my wonderfully elegant draft of "cute date and sex under the stars." Hopefully the real thing is better.

Nigel watches Adam, his gaze following every movement of the other man’s body. A smile stretches his face at Adam’s enthusiasm, akin to that of an overexcited child, and he moves to gain a better view.

They’re in the countryside. A small, two day trip Nigel had planned weeks before. He’d been hoping it would relax Adam, and thankfully he’d been right. Adam had been happy since the second they’d arrived, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of what he’d be able to see, now that the city’s pollution wasn’t blocking the beautiful sights of the sky.

The blanket beneath him rustles as he moves, but Adam doesn’t notice, his energy focused instead on the twinkling lights above them. Even Nigel admits it’s beautiful, though not as beautiful as the man next to him; the stars reflecting in stunning blue eyes, lips parted slightly in awe.

They’ve been here for hours, Nigel watching Adam as Adam watches the stars. The beginning had been filled with incessant chatter of facts Nigel hadn’t really listened to, his mind too engrossed with how gorgeous Adam looked while talking about something he loved; face flushed and eyes alight while he tried to say too much too quickly.

He’d calmed down, eventually, and now they sit quietly, the telescope standing unused next to them. Adam’s got Nigel’s hand clutched in his own, grip tight as he stares up towards the night sky.

The past few weeks had been stressful, far too stressful, but he can’t remember any of that now. Not when they’re sitting in an empty field, the only light coming from the sky and their car’s headlights, parked a few hundred meters away.

Nigel’s lips are soft against his neck when they get there, his smile still colouring his face as he moves his free hand to push the fallen curls out of Adam’s eyes. “Enjoying yourself, love?”

Adam turns his gaze from the sky to Nigel, his mouth pulling into a grin as he nods, “I love it here.”

“I’m glad,” he replies, lying and down and settling himself on his back. He tugs at Adam’s hand, pulling the smaller man against him and wrapping him securely in his arms. Adam goes willingly, falling against Nigel’s body, head resting in its usual spot against his chest. He continues to stare at the stars, and Nigel lets him, happy to see his angel so content, so carefree. He’d stay there all night if his boy asked him to.

He buries his face is Adam’s curls, breathing in the pleasant scent as time continues to pass them by. His hands make their way under the soft fabric of Adam’s shirt, the pads of his fingers ghosting against skin. The movement’s mostly subconscious, and he finds himself prepping kisses all over Adam’s exposed skin, damp lips trailing over his jaw and neck. Their silence is broken by a quite moan, the noise barely audible as it leaves Adam’s mouth.

“Nigel?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re making me sexually aroused.”

A laugh escapes Nigel’s mouth in a huff, the puff of air warm against Adam’s skin. He’s always loved the bluntness, probably always will.

“Good,” he murmurs, teeth nipping at a bit of skin. “Do you want to try something?”

“Try what?”

“Lie on your back, darling,” he says, moving from underneath Adam.

The other man does as he’s told, and he smiles up at Nigel, eyes flickering between the sky and his shadowed face.  Nigel returns it and reaches a hand out to his thigh, prompting Adam to spread his legs wide enough that Nigel can kneel in between. His hands continue their movements from before, sliding under his shirt and rubbing against skin softly. He leans down to kiss his angel, the movement slow and sensual, much like their first time together.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, angel,” he whispers, lips moving against skin. “So fucking gorgeous. I want to fuck you under the fucking stars.”

“We can do that.”

Nigel laughs again, and though Adam doesn’t understand why, he smiles back, arms wrapping around the larger man’s neck to pull them closer together.

Nigel removes their clothes slowly, savouring every moment, every noise and touch. All of their movements are gentle, dissimilar to their normal style but enjoyable nonetheless. It’s not long until he’s buried in Adam, endearment after endearment falling from his lips as they move slowly, the open air of the field filling with pleased sighs and moans and grunts.

Lying under the stars, making love with the man he’s completely enamoured with, in a place he’s always been comfortable with, fills Adam’s heart with a warmth he couldn’t begin to describe.

It’s one of the happiest moments of his life.

They reach their climax simultaneously, clutching at each other while the stars continue to twinkle above them. They stay wrapped around each other for a long time, Nigel unwilling to let him go, almost as if he’s scared Adam will disappear if he does.

“I love you,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “I fucking love you, gorgeous. You have no fucking clue how much I fucking adore you.”

Grinning, eyes shining with unmistakable happiness, Adam replies, “I love you too, Nigel.”


End file.
